Talk:Principles of Magic
What's the deal with these two mystical intro classes? In Adjustments Fey's afternoon schedule is listed as Principles of Magic, Powers Theory, Home Economics, and Lab for Powers theory. That would make Principles of Magic 4th period if we assume as normal after lunch, and 3rd period counting back from 6th period. In PMS after lunch Fey has powers theory (oddly with Generator), Home Ec, Principles of Magic taught by Tennant, with Beltane there (student or TA?) and Chaka not mentioned, and after that theoretically powers lab (but she feels sick). Counting forward from lunch that would make principles 6th period, counting backwards from powers labs it would be 5th period. In Toni and the Tiger it's Intro to Basic mystic concepts taught by chulkris, directly after lunch, i.e. 4th period, with Chaka, Fey and Sara, and the mithril eating happens. In Insanity prerequisite 1 Sara talks about her classes and only lists Principles of Magic and references the mithril eating. Later an unnamed class taught by Chulkris with Chaka, Fey, Sara and Gypsy (who pledges herself) happens before martial arts for sara, i.e. 5th period. In IP2 she again only talks about principles. In gift of friendship James is visiting the Principles of magic classroom expecting to find Chulkris there, and Fey being already there as she apparently had been the last time he met Chulkris there. In It's all in the Timing Fey and chaka have just taken the final for Intro to mystic concepts taught by Chulkris together. In Christmas elves Fey is talking about the final for Principles of Magic taught by Tennant, which Chaka is apparently not taking, and contrasting it with martial arts. What gives? my best guess is that Fey dumped Powers theory and labs shortly after PMS and took Intro to basic mystic concepts in 4th period instead. Principles of magic is in 6th period, parallel to Chaka's martial arts class (and Chaka has been switching the periods she takes Beginning English and Martial Arts in with each other, both are offered all day long after all). Intro to basic mystic concepts is taught in the principles of magic classroom, perhaps Sara got the name of the class wrong, perhaps she is taking both classes like Fey. The gypsy thing happened in intro to basic mystical concepts. Addiab 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) That scene with James and Hexette is weird. It's in the PoM classroom, but he expects to find Chulkris rather than Ten(n)a/ent there. And Chulkris was there two weeks ago, when he came during class with Fey also there, but apparently not Hexette. So is this PoM or IBMC? And was it the same class both times? Having been assigned to AEGIS Jr long enough before the first day Fall 2006 for the team to have earned that nickname means Hexette has to be at least a Sophomore, so it seems much more likely that she is in PoM than IBMC. The most likely way to fit it together seems to be that two weeks earlier James interrupted 4th period IBMC taught by Chulkris, which is taught in the same classroom, and Hexette was not there because she isn't in that class. Now he is coming to the same classroom shortly before 6th period PoM and Fey and Hexette are there because they are in that class and waiting for Ten(n)a/ent. It doesn't explain why they would answer "not yet" when he asks whether Chulkris is there. Maybe they think he doesn't care whether it's Chulkris or Ten(n)a/ent and he looks too out of it to confuse him by correcting details that don't matter at the moment? It would be explained if it was IBMC, but that would raise the question why Hexette would be in that class any why she wasn't two weeks ago. Or maybe Chulkris was substituting for Ten(n)a/ent for a while? Overall it seems more likely than not that Hextette is in PoM, but I think there's enough uncertainty to reflect that in the article. Addiab 17:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. James sems prety sure he's going to PoM. And he missed Hacking Theory for Powers Testing, and Hacking Theory is a double period starting Fourth Period, so we're looking at Sixth Period, sure enough. But in re who's teaching the class that day, as he's leaving the following exchange occurs: :The two were interrupted as one of their classmates leaned out the door and said, “Shoot not the messenger, m’ladies, but if you two could get your rears in here, Earth Mother just arrived.” So, Mrs. Chulkris is teaching the class, or at least attending the class in some function. And everyone expected her to be there. Oh, and Hexette is listed as Class of 2009 in her article and the Character Indexes. PoM is Sixth Period, just like James thought, its just that it isn't normally Mrs. Chulkris, although this day it is. Ya know, I bet things like guest lecturers and such get routed through the Administration Offices, where James works doing data entry of all sorts of scheduling things. Scenario: James knows Mrs. Chulkris is going to be at PoM that day due to documents that have crossed his desk, and thus when looking for her that's where he goes. Nikki would recognize him because no matter which of the classes he'd gone to several weeks earlier, she's in them. JohnBobMead 00:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess even with Chulkris definitely in attendance the point about James' tests starting about Fourth Period is good enough, no way could he have arrived before Fourth Period started so it can't be the IBMC class we know about. At that point Chulkris temporarily taking over or at least visiting Ten(n)a/ent's class makes far more sense than anything else (e. g. yet a third class). Addiab 01:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Days class meets Fey: PMS is on a Thursday, and the section of Legacy dealing with this class is a Wednesday, thus a Monday through Friday class. JohnBobMead 01:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC)